The Ultimate Challenge
by Brisngr
Summary: The Ultimate Challenge between Sasuke and Naruto Not YAOI!


_The ultimate contest_

_By_

_Brisingr_

"So Sasuke-kun, what are you doing later today?"

'_Does she do this every day?' _"I don't know what im doing later, but before you ask, the awnser is no."

"Awww! Please Sasuke-kun! Just this once" pleaded Sakura, but failed miserably.

"Like I said, NO!" and with that, Sasuke stormed off to who knows where.

(scene break)

"SASUKE!" yelled an overactive ninja 

"What naruto?" Sasuke asked, already annoyed from Sakura's constant begging.

"I challenge you to a contest, a contest that you should win no matter what" Naruto said with confidence.

'_Why is the dobe trying to challenge me to something I will win?' _ "Allright, what is the challenge dobe?"

"I challenge you to a staring contest!" Sasuke just smirked at this. He could win without a doubt, he had the sharingan!

"Done. Lets make this intresting, if I win, you have to give up being hokage." Sasuke said, knowing that Naruto would back down.

"Allright. If I win, I get your mansion." Now Sasuke just looked shocked, _'He accepted! Does he really want to give up his dream? Fine, it isn't my problem'_

"Lets do this."

(scene break)

An hour after the contest started, the two were in the exact same position. The only difference was that they were constantly emitting chakra. Lots and lots of chakra.

"How could they have this much power? This is coming from only a staring contest too!" exclaimed one bystander that just showed up. The weird thing was, this bystander was from the hidden mist.

The two boys were emitting so much raw chakra, it could be felt in the sound.

Some of the shinobi nations actually started coming to Konoha to see what was happening.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What are you guys doing!" yelled a furious godaime.

"Don't interfere obaa-chan" naruto stated, without even blinking from the yell.

"What the dobe said" said Sasuke, adding his own two cents.

"This is insane, they keep pumping out more chakra by the second!" Kakashi said _'I just had a wonderful idea!' _"The betting pool is now started! Pick between Sasuke or Naruto! First bet must be at least 300 ryo.

2 hours later

"So your eyes getting tired yet dobe?"

"No, but yours are watering"

'_Shit, he is right'_

"Why don't you use your precious sharingan? They should help you focus." Naruto said

'_Wow, he is actually right for once!'_

"Allright dobe, I think I will! **SHARINGAN!**"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the crowed of people who were surrounding the two boys.

"How did this happen!"

"It is imposible!"

"MY MONEY!"

And one silver haired pervert could only laugh, since he got all of the money.

"KAKASHI!"

"What do you want Tsunade?"

"How did you know this would happen?"

"I am their sensei, so I should know their personalities and their habits."

'Damn Kakashi, I forgot about that'

(scene break)

"Ahhh! It is good to be home!" Exclaimed Naruto as he walked into his new mansion.

"How did you win anyway?" Sasuke asked, still pissed off at the fact that he lost.

"Hmmm? Oh, I watched you use your sharingan before, you need to get out of the habit of closing your eyes before you activate them." Naruto explained.

'Damn, now I have nowhere to live' Sasuke thought

"Don't worry about a place to live, I found you one." Naruto said, which made Sasuke think he was reading his mind.

(scene break)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why Naruto? Why do I have to live here!" Sasuke yelled as he was being dragged into his new home.

"heh heh heh, sorry Sasuke, but I couldn't find anywhere else"

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Now that we are finally living together, we can arrange plans for the wedding!" Sakura said, very happy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was all that was heard throughout the whole village that night.

(scene break)

"Now Kakashi, don't spend all of that money at once." Said an old woman who Kakashi was helping across the street.

"I won't, it is just 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ryo anyway, might be a little hard to spend, don't you think?" Kakashi told the old woman as they got to the other side of the street.

"How did you know that the Uchiha boy was gonna close his eyes when he activated the sharingan?" the old woman asked.

"Well, it could be that I do the same thing." Kakashi said while smiling and walking off.

A/N: well, just a one-shot about the ultimate contest between naruto and sasuke. If anyone can guess where the first line that the old woman said is from, then ill give you the final chapter of Secrets Uncovered. (Hint: From a movie)


End file.
